deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker/Heracles vs Tubal Cain (Dies Irae)
Description Dies Irae vs Fate Stay/Night Antagonists that were one of the biggest challenges the protaganists had to deal with early on. Will Cain crush Berserker/Heracles or would God Hand outlast Cain's poison Interlude Wiz: Visual Novels they while give protaganists with great power there is always an early challenge that seemed impossible to overcome Boomstick: And they are monstrously HUGE!! Wiz: Such as Berserker/Heracles the servant Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate/Stay Night Boomstick: And Tubal Cain the one who eats death from Dies Irae. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Berserker/Heracles Wiz: Berserker was formerly named Heracles who was the son of zeus the king of the gods and a human who herself, was the granddaughter of Perseus, a demigod son of Zeus. Boomstick: This is not God of War right?? And wouldn't this make Heracles well...more than Half god?? Wiz: Well this is still fate and...i don't know much god does Heracles have too much descendants to think of. Boomstick: Yeah...gods have WAYYYYYY to many kids Wiz: Anyway Heracles in life isn't THAT much different from the way he is now but tries to keep his sanity first he beat up his lyle instructor to death as he reprimanded Heracles for his errors so he became a Shepard to calm himself and eventual his deeds allowed the King of Thebes to grant Heracles his daughter, Megara. They had two children, and he earned the right to succeed the king. Boomstick: Seems happy right? NOPE. Hera being the ever so great step mother she is put some madness into our strong hero making him kill his family...WELL SHIT even my drunken streak didn't go that far. Wiz: To atone for his sins he become the slave of Eurystheus, the man who took away his promised position as king. Boomstick: But...Eurystheus is a dick too as he was SO jealous he made Heracles did labours that are really difficult which we all know as the twelve labours of Heracles though it was firstly then king douchebag denied two of them and added two more as a result. Wiz: After finishing them Heracles was not only given freedom but also in immortal body which made him one of the greatest heroes in Greece doing things that are equaling impressive as those of the Trojan War and the Argo Expedition single handily. Boomstick: Yeah but still Hera hated the shit out him so Heracles' life was still full of madness despite having an immortal body...one of his wives poisoned him...somehow. By the way how many wives does this guy have? Wiz: No clue...and while Hera's jealousy managed to kill him he was given a seat among the gods upon death which is great and all. Though he was recorded in the throne of heroes and was summoned by Illyasviel von Einzbern for the fifth holy grail war as a Berserker Class Boomstick: Berserker is a beast in combat and is the strongest physically among the servants of the fifth Holy Grail War with A+ strength surpassing everyone in brute force. I mean he looks like a motherfucking tank ready to kick you asses Wiz: Berserker was feared by practically a lot of people in the war only Gilgamesh didn't fear him because...he's Gilgamesh I guess and weapons galore... Boomstick: And don't be fooled by his large appearance to because he's freaking fast able to keep up with Saber and the other servants with ease. Wiz: But as a berserker class he has Mad Enchantment which allows him to gain more power but at the cost of his sanity Boomstick: Fitting I guess for his class the ironic thing is that berserker is so good that he could actually fit into any of the 7 classes minus caster due to lack of knowing magic so he's not one to look down on. But seriously his berserker class KICKS ASS Wiz: He has several personal skills that come really handy in the field of battle such as battle continuation which allows him to continue fighting even with fatal injuries unless they deal a decisive blow combine with God Hand he's a juggernaut. Hell he remained alive to briefly fight even after receiving decisively lethal wounds such as having eighty percent of his body destroyed at once or having all of his lives taken off by the Gate of Babylon. And that's no joke Boomstick: Bravery is to dispel mind interference like pressure, confusion and fascination but his berserk skill nullifies that sealing that up. Man that would help me in my drunken situations Wiz: Anyway he also has divinity which measure his divine blood in a hero becoming some what of a divine spirit. This allows him to "purge defenses" like Achilies's Andreas Amarantos which recreates his invulnerability myth though that's mostly thanks to the fact of divinity bypassing that ability though being the most famous son of Zeus gives him A rank divinity Boomstick: And Eye of Mind (False) is able to sense danger like a six sense that is almost like precog he can use it to know on how to win such as he was able to know on Saber's Invisible Air technique and block really well Wiz: But a servant is nothing without a trusty Noble Phantasm something that is related to their legends and Hercales is based on his Twelve labours known as God Hand which the reason why it was mentioned early on was because even by servant standards its annoying due the fact that Heracles must be killed 12 times to fully die Boomstick: THAT SHIT IS FUCKING BROKEN YO! Wiz: They can be replenished over time but not instantly so yeah but Heracles as he dies will be more resistent to that method. It rendered even a Noble Phantasm useless after it draws his blood once. Therefore, to permanently kill him, one must have twelve different methods to do so, or be strong enough to take multiple lives at once. Boomstick: But Heracles has a weapon of his own of course which is called Nine Lives. This baby can change into any form it likes and this was used to kill the Hydra nine times using the bow. The weapon can display a scope ranging from Anti-Unit to even Anti-Fortress. No matter what, it is, at its essence, a high-speed attack consisting of nine, near-simultaneous consecutive strikes. Damn he is pretty overpowered Wiz: Well not always the best as he has some weaknesses such as that Berserker is insane and protects Illya at any cost so he doesn't care for his own safety. And the God Hand can be destroyed if the strikes are potent enough to kill all twelve lives. Boomstick: Though mess with his master he will fuck you over Berserker: But it is nothing more than an illusion created by that man standing next to you. Hmm... Alas, even the illusion is formidable. I never would have thought that a single blow from that blade could defeat me seven times...*He fades after being killed by Saber and Shirou* Tubal Cain Wiz: Tubal Cain the no 2 member of the Longinus Dreizhen Orden member. In the organization there are 13 members each with their own magic name Tubal Cain is the #2 seat however there is no true member of that seat as it switches every generation Boomstick: Well here is the thing...the Sakurais during world war two were famous for their smith making skills which they do strange things to their metal and that caught the attention of Himmler who was in the original LDO...before the members changed and became badasses Wiz: Because Himmler was jealous of Reinhard Heydrich being able to wield the holy lance which can tip the scales of the war making a personal lance for himself however due to the Sakurais blacksmithing skills...they copied it so well only a select few can wield it which became the curse of the sakurais and it would be known as the Wewelsburg Longinus. Boomstick: The funny thing is the smith didn't even realize he was being sucked in by the fucking thing and so every generation a sakurai will wield the false lance but due to its similarities with the original holy lance it would zombify anyone who is not named Reinhard Heydrich Wiz: Well more correctly it has to be wielded by the most charismatic person in the universe but yeah...Anyway everytime a Sakurai used it they will be taken over by the lance by holding it for a year or two until they become zombies or use the lance to its maximum and become zombies...yeah lose lose situation right there Boomstick: Well the only reason they stayed alive for that long without using the spear to its max capacity is because Babylon Madgelena or seat 11 of LDO Riza Brenner was using her necromancy magic to keep the sakurais alive longer. And is it just me or she's VERY hot for a nun?? Wiz: She's 96 years old Boomstick Boomstick: Eh? Well doesn't look like one and experience I bet...I'll take it Wiz: *Sigh* Anyway the reason why the LDO members are alive anyway is because of a formula made by the god of the universe Mercurius or Karl Kraft or Caligostro... Bommstick: I'm gonna guess that's not even half of his name and alias list Wiz: Nope Boomstick: What the fuck?? Wiz: Well he used his avatar Karl Kraft made the LDO members the current ones use souls as fuel and just like a certain excecutioner who beheaded the hero of justice. Unlike Ren however Cain and the orden members thrive on soul power and should at least kill around 1000 people because that is the required amount to be immune to nuclear weapons made by mankind even the Tsar Bomb Boomstick: And like any of the verse their weapons contain their souls which its sounds simple to break its not they need to affect the soul to fully destroy the relic and they can affect each others souls so they can destroy relics from the strongest to the weakest of members having able to affect souls. Wiz: Cain is a bit of an exception on his own among the regular members in raw strength he can split a mountain with a single strike and Kai the third generation of the cains easily manhandled the strongest regular members like wilhelm and beatrice with the former being stronger than his reincarnation who can blow up a mountain range so yeah... Boomstick: He's also as fast as beatrice's briah able to keep up with her with ease and took hits from the two with no problems whatso ever. Hell we haven't gotten to the REALLY good stuff Wiz: You see Cain is an exception in more ways than one as he has 4 briahs Boomstick: 4 briahs count that for a bit as one person has normally one briah the fucker has 4 for christ sake Wiz: It's because the person who becomes cain is allowed to use the predecessors briahs. Boomstick: Wait! Kai was said to be the third...so who's the fourth? Wiz: It's not a family member but it was his teacher and lover beatrice and that's why she disappeared because she became the 4th cain Boomstick: Wow...a ship that never sailed huh? Wiz: Well speaking of the briahs there are mostly related to poison to break a curse minus beatrice's lightning. The first Cain's Briah name is Kakusasurahiushinahite, tsumi to ifutsumihaaraji Boomstick:...What the fuck??? The hell does that mean??? Wiz: Ah...i'm not even sure...I just had to practice reading that shit Boomstick: And how many times you bit your tongue?? Wiz: 10 times... Boomstick: Wow... Wiz: Anyway that briah's desire is pass on his curse which renders that ENTIRE area around cain into poison rotting everything in its wake and it can even rot the LDO members down to the soul Boomstick: That is BRUTAL hell Ren was having issues with this one as it made him nearly unable to move. Also that lance turns into a fucking japanese sword...sweet! Wiz: The second one is Kamuyara hiniyaritamahiki...this is at least easier to say. Anyway the second cain's law is to pass the curse onto others therefore the lance into a canon which shoots out poison for long ranges and does the same thing as the first one corroding others Boomstick: And the third of the sakurais briah Koko da kuno wazawa imeshitehayasasura itamaechi kuranookikura. HEY! I did it right FUCK YEAH!! Wiz: Wow that didn't take a while huh. Anyway this briah is far different from the other two as the desire to take the curse into himself kai's briah is more to letting the poison be around him instead of releasing it. However he can cover himself in poison just to stop attacks plus soul armor and his strikes just corrode anything like the other two briahs. BUT Kai is considered the strongest of the Sakurais so his power exclipses them. Boomstick: The last one is Donner Totentaze? Toten? Wiz: Donner Totentanz- Walkure...and some how you can't do this boomstick Boomstick: SHUT UP!! Wiz: Anyway this is beatrice's briah with the desire to be the light for her comrades she turns into pure lightning unable to be touched as the user become intangible and ironically enough...its faster than natural lighting Boomstick: Is that even possible to make yourself pure lightning but surpass it? Wiz: Well...that's the LDO members with their absurd desires and also Cain can switch the briah's on the fly Boomstick: This guy seems more broken now that I think about it Wiz: But cain is not without flaws despite being such a powerhouse. He can corrode eventually on his own but that takes days at least without help though the one biggest weakness he has is that if they say which one is the priest or reinhard then he will attack them Boomstick: However this dead corpse is not something you want to get near by Tubal Cain: ThE DiVInE VeSsEl...Who...aRe...YoU Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight *Around the hotel in Suwahara city at midnight the next day after Shirou was killed the girls they mourn the death of Shirou and gathered to scout his killer* Rin: Ilya you and berserker will go to the church as I heard strange activities are there. Saber and I will go to the park to see if the killer will return. *Rin looks at Sakura* Sis...I know Shirou is gone but we have to make sure we stop the murders...that's the best we can do... Sakura: I know...I'll wait here for your return...*She looks at the ground again* Rin: We have to go now Saber, Ilya Saber and Ilya: Yes! Saber: Good luck Ilya. I pray for your safety Ilya: You too saber and Rin. But I got berserker so I should be fine Rin: Alright lets go *They left the hotel while Saber and Rin leave for the park Ilya riding on berserker head to the church* *At the church in the altar a priest is praying who has the figure of a tall blonde guy with a sister with purple hair wearing glasses near him* The priest: Riza Riza: Yes? The Priest: We have some uninvited visitors...it's not Zarathustra however Riza: Yeah...it seems they are heading this way The Priest: Would you kindly take care of it Riza: As you wish Divine Vessel. *She takes of her sister's clothes and it reveals a nazi uniform underneath and takes off her glasses* Cain let's go *Then a giant monster around 2 meters tall follows Riza out* The Priest: This will be entertaining hehe *He smiles as he watches the scene unfold* *Ilya and Berserker arrived at the entrance of the church* Ilya: This is so quite Berserker...huh? *Suddenly Berserker goes in front of Ilya and he blocks a strike from a giant broadsword* ! *She sees a girl with a military uniform with a person similar to berserker* Who are you!? Riza: I'm Babylon Magdalena number 11 of the Longinus Driezhen Orden members. What is it little girl? Are you here to kill the divine vessel? Ilya: Divine Vessel? Is that the person who killed my Shirou!? Riza: I have no obligation to answer but I do know of the poor boy getting slained by someone I know off Ilya:...*Ilya is getting more furious at the sister's taunt* I'LL GET THE INFO OUT OF YOU! BERSERKER!!! *She commands berserker to attack Riza but Cain parries the blow* Riza: Cain...kill them both Cain:... FIGHT! *Cain then charges at Berserker with a wide arc swing which he blocked but have a hard time keeping up* Ilya: COME ONE BERSERKER! Berserker: RAGH!!! *Berserker then switches to the offensive and they keep attacking more and more destroying the concrete around them then Cain managed land two slashes to Berserker's Torso but traded with Cain's left arm getting stabbed but it regenerated* Ilya: ! *She noticed the arm was healed but the fight rages even more as they go through the forest of trees and smash everything within a 3 km radius* Cain:..a..... *He said something without anyone fully understanding Berserker swung even more fiercely and managed to stab Cain in the torso but just as Berserker was going to get off by pulling his balde Cain decapitated him with the lance* Riza: It's over... Ilya: That won't do...*Berserker gets up and heals his head* The hero Heracles won't be defeated so easily. If that's all you have then you can't kill Berserker 11 more times! Riza: Interesting this may be tough for you Cain Berserker: AHHHHHHHH!!! *He charged at Cain again and this time seem more difficult to fight against Berserker now* Cain: ! *Cain after healing its wound instantly drove off a safe distance and then sparks started to come out of him from the sword but his voice now turned from monstorous to partially female* Donner Totentanz- Walkure! *Cain turned into pure lightning and as Berserker swings he can't hit him not only is Cain faster than Berserker but also gaining more power than he is eventually skewering him limb for limb landing 100 strikes and stabbing through Berserker with ease and it dies again* Ilya: ! *In her mind* That was powerful...it took out 3 of Berserker's lives... Riza: You didn't seem so worried before it should be 10 more lives if that was worth 1 live of his unless...could it be Cain just took more than 1 live? Ilya: ! Riza: That reaction says it all but in true spirit to your information of the greek hero Heracles let me tell you something...Cain has 3 more abilities that are more potent than that... Ilya: Wha...? *She looks down but is seeing Berserker struggling to keep up with Cain but not getting too much damage but as Cain's offense relaxes Berserker knocked the mask out barely as it flies to the church due to the force of the strike being very power and nearly hit Cain fully but what reveals was...a deformed corpse its eyes are sewed and its stigma became more clear* What...is he...? What are you all??? Riza: Well...we are not normal to put it bluntly Ilya: COME ON BERSERKER! *She shouts to her servant who is in a bind and they fought even harder than before then...Berserker turned his sword into an axe he's planning on using his nine lives move but...* Cain: FlOoD, BuRiaL, sAbOtaGe. FieLdS taiNteD, cRoPs RaVaGeD, uSurPeD. AniMaLs SkiNneD, AbUsEd. MyRiAdS oF SiNs. EviL WiThOuT eNd, BlOoD sPiLleD. LiFe RoBbEd. MaNy ArE tHe SiNs Of ThE lAnD. ThE SiN oF LyiNg WiTh OnE’s OwN KiN. ThE SiN oF VioLaTiNg ChiLd AnD BiRtH-mOtHeR aLiKe... ThE sIN oF dEFILing THe BEASts oF The LaNd. CaLAMity wROUGht bY iNSECTs crAWLiNg upON tHe grOUnd. CALAMity wROUGht bY biRDs Of PREy soARINg THRoUgh thE cLOUds. THe sIn oF pOIsoN WIcKEd aND viLE. ThE SiNs oF eArTh AnD hEaVeN aLiKe WriThE aNd sLiThEr iN mY fEsTeRiNg ShEll, PrEgNaNt WiTh AlL ThAt iS eViL, aLl ThAt iS wReTcHeD, aLl ThAt HaUnTs tHe DaRk oF NiGhT *Before Berserker realized what's going on he tried to stop but his mind of eye (false) told him to retreat as Cain welcomed death* CreAtiOn FiGmeNt: MaY SaSuRaHiMe CaRrY aLl SuCh TaiNt, ShOuLdEr aLl SuCh MaLiCe LiBeRaTiNg Me FrOm WoE and MiSeRy *And the are around them was turned into poison that assaulted Berserker...he was being ripped apart. He lost a good amount of lives that time.* Riza: I suggest we leave from the radius this poison is not to be taken lightly *Trees, ants, animal all rotted to bits and dust leaving no trace behind* Ilya: BERSERKER DON'T GIVE UP! *Ilya's desperate cries to Berserker reached him as he stood up barely but...* Cain: WhY...Do I hAve...To SuFfeR? WhY...Am I...sO WreTcHEd? *As he spoke those words in an old like man voice it he managed to fight of Berserker slightly with the Japanese Katana though as they fight his voice changed to a different woman like voice mixed with malice* AnD sO fiERcE wAs thE suNDdering eCho oF thAt laMenTatioN thAt tHe gReeneST of moUNtains wiTHeRed paLe in thEiR eArtHly roOts as aZuRe seas aND bouNTifuL riVERs to FaMine’s jAws SucCumBEd. AnD thUS tHe wicKeD goDs spRaNG foRTh iNto the rEaLM, thEIr cry liKE a swARm of inSEctS reVERberaTiNg in the coSMos, nuMBeriNg in the myRiAds; biRthiNg woe in aLL thEY toUchED. CreAtiOn FiGmeNt *Berserker's instincts told him to not get near Cain now as he is backing away 30 meters* BeGOne, eXile, foR tHe ReaLm of goDs WeLComEs yOu no loNGer *Cain's sword into a canon as he finished its recital* Berserker: ! GAHHHHHHH! *It felt something perhaps an arrow in his shoulder but he didn't try to remove it for he knew it was the same poison Cain carried before and it devolved his entire left arm but barely alive* Ilya: What's going on...*Ilya clearly in horror as she witness Berserker suffering from the poisons but she knew that likely...that poison could be enough to take out Berserker's remaining lives. He was hit again taking more lives as Cain kept shooting.* Cain: MaY youR heaRT cEAse tO beAt. I wiLL eScaPe. You shaLL mOld iN my pLaCe.*He kept attacking with arrows but Berserker used as much of the environment as possible to block and with his eye of mind (false) he found a pattern and went for it this time betting it all in this strike his nine lives* Ilya: GO BERSERKER! Berserker: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *He roared a battlecry to loud it was likely his biggest one and using mad enhancement to go faster and have more power than before then activated his ultimate noble phantasm Nine Live: Shooting the Hundred Heads which he used nine near simulations strikes on Cain causing the area to explode and smoke covering the area* Ilya: Yeah! Berserker won! Riza: Don't celebrate just yet look. Ilya: ! *As the smoke clears the axe was turned to dust and berserker lost his right arm* BERSERKER! *In horror she saw Cain is fine* H-how...? Riza: I haven't seen this in a long time... Cain:Hear my prayer, for I offer tribute in blood, in carnage and in sanguine terror. *This voice changed into a more teenager tone...Riza recognized it as the 3rd cain waking up. The corpse continued with malice.* A divine wind to purify this calamitous malediction ravaged by venom and malice. Through the sacred rite of Tachibana no Ono shall my being be cleansed. For those who serve the all-power divines, no prayer shall remain unanswered *Cain's poison armor was unleashed on Berserker the moment he was just about to land the final strike on Cain* Creation Figment: Koko da kuno wazawa imeshitehayasasura itamaechi kuranookikura...This is the third cain's creation figment-the animated cadavear! *As Berserker was helpless he can hear Ilya crying but he knew that the next blow will destroy all his remaining lives* Berserker: Ugh...ahh *He looked at Ilya remembering the times he was with her being happy just as Cain's blade slash his body in half and then the body was reduced to ash after all the poison he took* K.O.! Ilya: ahhh *She kept crying but she knew Berserker isn't alive anymore all his lives are gone* BERSERKER!!! *He went down on her knees crying but...* Riza: It seems Cain had a good workout so...tell me where are you friends *Cain goes back to her side* Ilya: I...I won't say it! *They were near an empty road at this point which is a good 8 kilometers from the church with some buildings nearby* Riza: Hm? You still have dignity well no matter. If they are around your level then...nothing matters on what you all do...but I can tell you this much just as you die...We members are fighting against a boy who is likely the killer of your brother based on the police report on his beheading...we can get what we want but we must fight him in 8 places right now only 3/8 swastikas are open with your servant being the fourth Ilya: ! Ah...*The information overwhelmed her along with the fact Shirou's murder is actually their opponent she felt like she need to tell the others...there is no chance in fighting them but* GAHHHHHHHH! *Cain slashed her legs so she can't move* Stop...*But her pleas fall on deaf ears as Cain smashes her head and body to little pieces with his lance* Riza: Time to report back Cain come on *They left the body to rot at the side of the road* *Later in the hotel Rin and Saber came back just as the fight ended* Rin: Hey Sakura, Ilya hasn't come back has she? Sakura: Ahh no... Rin: Let me call her *She dials the number but the other line didn't pick up* What? *Rin tried 3 more times but no reply* Saber: Is it the signal bad? Maybe we can't reach her Rin: No the signal is full and its ringing otherwise it would cancel the call...so...Saber we have to get to the church!! Saber: Right! Sakura: I'll come too! *As they all left and arrived near the church at the side of the road just before the church Sakura saw Ilya's purple dress* Sakura: WAIT!! *They ran to where Sakura shouted and saw Ilya's body all mushed up and battered to death* BLERGH!! *She vomits along with Rin as they see Ilya's body is broken beyond repair crying as well* Saber: TSK! WHO DID THIS!!!??? *Saber shouted but shedding some tears* Shirou and now Ilya...if she's dead its likely Berserker lost the fight to...and this was suppose to be a vacation...DAMMIT *They mourn for the lost of their other friend* Rin: This has to stop! We have to find who did this!??? Saber: You're right...WE HAVE TOO! *She looks and see the forest had a crater with the life being sucked out of it* What the?? If that was their fight then...someone was more of a monster than Berserker... Sakura: This vacation...its all ruined...*The three realized that there was no going back after seeing all that monstrosity* Results Boomstick: Wow that was brutal for Ilya and Berserker...poor them... Wiz: Yeah the LDO are brutal but the fight was pretty even to start with the strength was pretty close as Cain and Berserker had statements to destroy a mountain however Cain was able to amp himself with his briah so his stats would increase too. Boomstick: The speed department Cain already kept up with Beatrice in her briah before having it himself so he outpaced Berserker's speed feats and speed scalings Wiz: And not to mention Berserker had no real way on putting Cain down he can damage but not to the point Cain can die plus his regeneration is far superior in potency but the real question was...How many lives can Cain take with his briah? Boomstick: In Fate/Stay Night depending on the strength of abilities it can take more than one of Berserker's lives Wiz: Cain could trade blows and score one kill without briah but he can't kill Berserker again with the same tactic so it depends on the potency of all 4 briahs Boomstick: Well Walkure is a really damn strong briah really and isn't just around cain's base but above his yetzirah and in fate that would be a strong A+ weapon so roughly 3 lives would be taken Wiz: But while Cain has 3 briahs they operate on the same principal. Poison so Berserker can resist once he died but the main difference is that those briahs are also extremely strong A+ weapons and are the strongest among the regular members so it should take roughly 9 lives by estimation. Overall Cain could outclass and defeat Berserker before God Hand could truly adapt to Cain's powers and briahs. Boomstick: Looks like Berserker turned Rotten Wiz: The winner is Tubal Cain Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017